


Golden Roses

by PrinceMixx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boyking!Sam, M/M, Poetry, boyking, there's no violence but there's some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMixx/pseuds/PrinceMixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How better to represent them,<br/>Than deadly beauty?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Roses

They're harsh yet beautiful  
They're things that represent great power despite looking like they will shatter even under the most delicate hands.  
They're made of roses  
The thorns tipped with the purest gold and sharpened precisely; so even the softest touch will split your skin  
The petals coated in the same gold so faintly that the bleeding red is still visible through the thin metal  
They hum softly, traces of the grace of an archangel racing just beneath the surface of them both.  
They're placed carefully on the heads of the ones who they were made by and for  
Positioned with loving touches as to not draw blood from the ones who must remember to step carefully in fear of getting blood in their eyes  
If they were to slip, they could easily scalp the ones who wear them.  
The ones who they belong to can change them if it is necessary  
Twist them into weapons if they are caught unprepared  
But  
They prefer to fight with their hands, not wanting to get any blood but their own on the crowns they worked so hard to obtain.  
There isn't one for each of them  
There's two that they share, just like they share everything else.  
They're the crowns that rest atop of the heads of the Morningstar and his perfect vessel.  
They're the crowns that represent a relationship previously thought to be futile.  
They're the crowns of the kings of Hell.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting my writing?? Ever?? I hope you like it.  
> 


End file.
